meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Lucky
Mister Lucky is a member of the Basset Hound Brigade and general do-gooder. History Charles Algernon was the child of a single mother, and surely would have died if he had not obtained full cognizance as soon as he developed the organs to do so. Orphan Freelance Mister Lucky, at the time known as Babyface on account of the fact that he was a baby, with a face, founded the Orphan Freelance. The group looked out for each other and had a rotating roster of various orphans with various talents. As Mister Lucky grew up, he lost the moniker Babyface and became Lucky, due to his ability to make it appear that he was lucky instead of smart. At the age of fifteen, he decided to go his own way, and bid the other orphans farewell, at which point he became Mister Lucky. Post-Orphan Freelance, Pre-Basset Hound Brigade Mister Lucky traveled all around the country during this time, meeting various women and subsequently taking revenge on them when they dumped him. During this time, he earned the enmity of PT Barnum, who sought Mister Lucky for his sideshow on the basis of Mister Lucky's intelligence. It was at this point that his tendency to play off his fantastic feats as lucky went from being a delightful quirk to a means of survival. He was eventually found by Dick Douglas, at the behest of Horatio Chan, and recruited to the Basset Hound Brigade after saving a bus of nuns with two trees and a hammock. Basset Hound Brigade With the Basset Hound Brigade, Mister Lucky regularly clashed with the Nantucket Dragon Group during the 1920s. Mister Lucky's intelligence made him an obvious choice for de-facto field leader, and when Horatio Chan died, he became the official leader. Towards the end of the 1920s, however, the threats the Basset Hound Brigade had once battled were becoming rarer and rarer, and so Mister Lucky developed a cryogenic chamber into which he could place his team-mates. He did not go into it himself, having devised an immortality serum for himself years earlier. Post-Basset Hound Brigade Mister Lucky's first act upon going solo was to become a costumed hero called the Lucky Strike, but his unique voice and method of operations made it impossible to have a secret identity. He devoted several years to science, but when World War II came along, he knew what he had to do. He unfroze the Basset Hound Brigade and together they fought against the Nazi scourge. Upon re-freezing the team, Mister Lucky had an epiphany. If the world had one threat to combat, then perhaps there would never be war again. And so he became Professor Merciless, whose plots usually involved heavy property damage and elaborate yet ineffective deathtraps. He was continually stopped by the Paragon People. Since he never did anything truly evil, he was pardoned from his crimes upon being unmasked shortly before the disappearance of the Paragon People. In the 1950s, he unfroze the Bassets in order to battle the Red Scare. In the sixties, they helped CAST battle an alliance between the Nantucket Dragon Group and ZODIAC. In the seventies, they battled Disco. In the eighties, they became grim and gritty and fought things such as drugs and the bad economy. Towards the end of the eighties, Mister Lucky was instrumental in developing a treaty which decreed which groups would take on which threats, as there was a growing supernatural population and the costumed hero population was on the rise as well. Shortly after this, he unfroze the Bassets for good, and gave the immortality serum to those that wanted it. This was a smart move, as the Nantucket Dragon Group returned in force in the early nineties. After several years, the Nantucket Dragon Group stopped being the enemies of the Basset Hound Brigade and more their rivals. Mister Lucky and the Bassets appeared at the battle for the world that came, and Mister Lucky himself is one of the few who remember what happened that day. He and Mister Frink later saved Charleston Charge from falling to death. March Meerkat Madness 2009 Mister Lucky participated in this as a champion of Lamp Prime, and his first event was a freestyle rap competition against Tim Aneric. He won, and went on to forfeit his next match against Leo Leopolous on the grounds that the event was stupid. He was present throughout the rest of the tournament, and played a vital role in beating back the Red Scare. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Mister Lucky is participating in this, again as a champion of Lamp Prime. His won his first event is against Clyde, the Embryonic Man, in a ping-pong match. Mister Lucky's second event was against Cinco de Mayo in a death-trap defying competition. He was killed in the attempt. As part of the Archaic English Society, he may also be participating with them as champions of Deity Guy against Free Comic Book Day Man. The Archaic English Society lost to Free Comic Book Day Man in a lawn darts competition. Mister Lucky also saw through the deception of Fake Fred and went to go rescue Howard Cosell from the Stupid's Coliseum. When he arrived, he clashed with Agent Villain, and wound up being late for his event with the Archaic English Society. This gave Fake Fred ample time to anger Free Comic Book Day Man. Abilities Mister Lucky is the smartest man in the universe, and can reasonably predict what course of action a person will take (like Hari Seldon from the Foundation books). He also has a keen scientific mind, and in addition to helping to build the cryogenic chamber and developing an immortality serum, he has created time machines, cloning capsules, and a teleportation machine. He is responsible for many of the technological advances of the 20th century, though he would always give the idea or credit to someone else. He is decent at hand-to-hand and ranged combat. Typical Ploys One of Mister Lucky's favored ploys is to have a heavy object drop on his enemy's head. This is done through careful manipulation of the area, and sometimes just a simple note asking someone to drop a flowerpot at the proper time. If Mister Lucky is sure that he's going into a fatal situation, he'll send a Lucky clone instead. If the odds seem insurmountable, then he will place a note in his pocket with a time, place, and number written upon it. An army of Lucky clones will then be teleported to that time and place in order to swarm the enemy. Friends and Allies Mister Lucky's closest friend on the Basset Hound Brigade is Mister Frink, whom he calls "Frinky". He is also friends with Adam Surpreme, and is allied with many of the key forces of good within the world. He is also the moderator of the Archaic English Society, though he regards this as a minor nuisance than anything else. Enemies Mister Lucky's arch-enemy is Agent Villain, who he sees as his polar opposite. It is said that when the universe is dying, Mister Lucky and Agent Villain will meet upon the battlefield one last time. He still considers the Nantucket Dragon Group his enemies, despite the fact that they've become much less threatening. Mister Lucky's Narrator Mister Lucky has a narrator that only he can hear. He sings a theme song whenever Mister Lucky comes onto the scene, which always begins with "Here comes Mister Lucky" but quickly becomes quite unflattering. Dark Side Mister Lucky has a dark side, and it mainly manifests itself as a need for revenge. His revenge plots are usually far too grandiose. Allusions Mister Lucky has seemingly allowed Doctor Derangemo to use his slogans as part of an Instant Messager program. One such message is seen after Mike P spoke to Talia Andreos for the first time, assuring Mike P that he would get his. Category:Characters Category:Basset Hound Brigade members Category:Archaic English Society members Category:Characters created by Mike P